The Rivers: Being A Slytherin (Book 1) (Harry Potter Next Generation)
by MagiKKal
Summary: Casey Rivers is a Slytherin. Not the stereotypical blood purist or evil Slytherin. Just a girl with an ambition and some cunning. She could have been any house, but the Sorting Hat knows what it's doing... Feel free to translate this story. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Reviews mean a lot to me!
1. Chapter One: The Express

**NEXT GENERATION HP RESEARCH**

**These are the canon/semi-canon characters that will be in this fanfic.**

**Lily Potter, II: 9 in 2017. First year is in 2019.**

**Albus Severus Potter: 11 in 2017. First year is in 2017.**

**James Potter, II: Assumed 13 in 2017.**

**Rose Weasley: 11 in 2017. First year is 2017.**

**Hugo Weasley: Assumed 9 in 2017.**

**Victoire Weasley: Assumed 16 in 2017.**

**Scorpius Malfoy: 11 in 2017. First year is 2017.**

**Teddy Lupin: 17 in 2017. First year is 2010.**

* * *

><p>STORY TEASER<p>

Casey Rivers is a Slytherin. Not the stereotypical blood purist or evil Slytherin. Just a girl with an ambition and some cunning. She could have been any house, but the Sorting Hat knows what it's doing.

Outside of Slytherin house Casey is hated. Ever since Voldemort came along Slytherin has been deemed evil by the rest of the world. Only the Slytherins know what it's like. Only the Slytherins know what it truly means to be Slytherin.

Then Casey accidentally discovers something that could wreak more terror upon Britain (and possibly the rest of Europe, the United States, or even the entire world), magical and non-magical alike. Another generation brings another prophecy, and you never know who you can trust...

* * *

><p>STORY TEASER #2<p>

When Cassandra Rivers, AKA Casey, is sorted into Slytherin house upon her arrival at Hogwarts, there are already grudges against her from people who don't even know her name. Ever since the Second Wizarding War, anyone ever sorted into Slytherin has gotten a hell of a lot of hatred from the other three houses.

Insane, I know. What's wrong with Slytherin? Salazar liked people who knew what they wanted and knew how to get it. He never intended to make Slytherin house be the only one with dark lords. They knew what they wanted and how to get it, so they were Slytherin!

Salazar also didn't hate muggleborns. He just thought they were dangerous and that they would reveal the world of magic to muggles. That's why muggleborns aren't usually in Slytherin. Occasionally there's one or two, but it's rare.

Slytherin ain't evil. Casey is living proof of that. She's a good person. But how's one person supposed to make a difference when everyone hates you-because of a freaking enchanted hat?

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Express<p>

Casey's day hadn't been going too well.

First, she'd gone downstairs to eat breakfast and found that George had eaten the rest of the bacon.

Then, she'd gone back upstairs to find that Lyell had accidentally switched the toothpaste with a tube of glue. He'd forgotten that Adrianna had filled the "new" one with glue.

Finally, she'd misplaced her trunk.

"How do you lose a _trunk?_" Adrianna, one of her triplets, had asked that morning.

"I don't know," Casey had replied. She didn't say anything more. Casey was a quiet person at times, yet she was very daring at others. Even Peter didn't level with Casey on that.

After a long while of searching, nearly an hour, Casey finally found her trunk in the attic. It took her another half hour to get all of her spellbooks in and transfer her clothes. The trunk, which could be walked into and opened up to an enormous room that could hold everything she owned, plus everything Adrianna and Peter (her triplets) owned as well. Oh, and multiply that times three. _Then _you'd be getting close.

Casey finally dropped the last book in the trunk and ran, fast as she could, out to the car, her trunk dragging behind her. She picked it up and pushed it onto the front passenger seat through the opened door. Casey then closed that door, opened the back one, and swung herself into her seat. She pulled the door closed and clicked her seatbelt. Her mom, Lauren Rivers, was sitting in the front. "All set?" The triplets nodded. "Then let's get moving."

The ride to King's Cross station was a long one. Casey started a conversation about the houses of Hogwarts and predicted that Adrianna would be a Ravenclaw, herself a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and Peter a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Adrianna thought that Casey would be a Gryffindor, Peter a Hufflepuff, and herself a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Peter thought that Casey would be a Hufflepuff, Adrianna a Gryffindor, and himself a Gryffindor. Their mom thought they'd all be Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. "You three are just so alike," she'd said. "It would make sense for you to be in the same house."

No one said anything more after that. The rest of the ride was quiet and no one wanted to spoil the silence. It was nice, after the chaos that had taken the earlier hours of the day.

The group arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:26. Man, they were cutting it close. They got to Platforms Nine and Ten at 10:52.

"Mum? Where's Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?" Casey asked.

Lauren sighed. "You see that barrier, just between nine and ten?" The triplets aknowledged that they knew it was there. "You have to run at it, fast as you can, and it'll bring you through an archway to the platform. Now, off you go! I'll follow behind."

Peter was the first to go. He ran at top speed towards the barrier and simply vanished on contact. Casey blinked. "Cool."

She and Adrianna both ran at it next. Casey felt like she was surrounded by blackness for a second, then she was running through a black archway onto the platform. "Ah! That makes more sense!" Casey picked up her snake Cissa's cage and pushed her trolley closer. There were so many people there! A pale blonde boy, a ginger girl, three black haired boys...

Casey nearly shrieked. "OH MY GOD! Adrianna! It's _Harry Potter!"_

Adrianna then shrieked. Her eyes turned big and round. She stood there, staring. "And... Hermione Granger!" She shrieked again.

Hermione Granger was the hero, role model, and favorite celebrity of both sisters. Ever since they had read the seven book autobiography of Harry Potter, told like a children's story, they had wanted to meet Hermione Granger. She was famous for practically everything!

Adrianna dropped her trunk. Casey put down Cissa's cage. The two both ran over to Hermione Granger.

Adrianna was the first to speak. "Hi! I'm Adrianna Rivers, and this is my unidentical twin, slash triplet, Casey. You're Hermione Granger, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I am. Are you two fans?"

"YES," they both shrieked.

Casey said, "I've wanted to meet you, like, forever! And here you are, standing here on Platform 9 and 3/4 the first year I'm ever going to Hogwarts!"

"You're, like, the best person of the Golden Trio!" Adrianna said. "You're a genius, you're super brave, and you always know what to do!"

"Casey, Adrianna, I hope you're not bothering Hermione over there!" said Ms. Rivers.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Oh, not at all, Lauren! Your daughters really do admire me, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. They consider you their role model."

Hermione smiled. "I'm honored!"

Casey looked at her mother, then back at Hermione. "You guys know each other?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes, Casey. We work together. Hermione's head Auror, as you two know. We became friends several years ago." She was now only a few feet away. "How are Rose and Hugo?"

"They're doing well. Growing up very fast, though. Ronald's been trying to learn to drive, haven't you?"

Ronald Weasley had appeared on the scene. "Actually, I have."

"I think it's time we got our kids on the train, isn't it?" Lauren said. "The train's going in five minutes."

Lauren helped her kids load their trunks and pets into an empty compartment. "You three should move around a little, mingle with all the other students. It's best to start your time at Hogwarts with a friend or two to keep you going."

Casey didn't like they way her mom said that, but she didn't say anything. She just sat down and waved at her mother as the train began to roll away on its long journey to Hogwarts.

Casey stared out the window for a good ten minutes before she finally decided to get up. She left the compartment and began to walk down the aisle, peeking through windows to see if there was anyone who looked lonely. Most of them were jam packed full of older students laughing about some comment someone made or catching up on what happened over the summer. Casey got little bits of information from each one, but nothing important.

Casey thought she'd never find someone who was lonely after a while, but she eventually came across a compartment with that one blonde little boy in it. He didn't look like he was lonely, but rather like he was very used to this.

Casey opened the compartment door. "Mind if I sit here with you?" The boy shook his head. Casey sat down and looked at him. "What's your name? Mine's Casey."

"Scorpius Malfoy," said the boy. He stuck out his hand, and Casey shook it. "What's your surname?"

"Rivers. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. It's nice to know what someone's last name is." Scorpius looked at her. His eyes seemed very cold and distant.

Casey nodded. "I kind of have to agree."

"What house do you plan on getting sorted into? I'm all out for Slytherin. I wouldn't want to be the one who breaks the family tradition. My whole family's been in House Slytherin for centuries. Everyone always says that we're the 'bad guys', but we're not really. Some people made some stupid choices, is all." He shrugged. The way Scorpius said that was not so eager. It didn't sound like he wanted that.

Casey thought for a few seconds. "I really don't know. I mean... they're all great. Gryffindor is my least favorite, though-far too much bragging involved with bravery. Bravery is so overrated. Honestly, is punching a bully really that brave?" Scorpius shook his head. "I didn't think so."

Casey's new friend pressed on. "What about the other three?"

"I think I'd fit best in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Scorpius snorted. Casey rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you have against Hufflepuff?"

"Kindness is for sissies."

Casey gave him a look. "Hufflepuff isn't about kindness. It's about loyalty. Personally, I think Slytherin ties in well with both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You know, something that connects those two houses. It makes sense, the color scheme. Green is blue and yellow put together. Ravenclaw is blue, Hufflepuff is red, and Slytherin is green. Gryffindor doesn't fit because it's too bright and there's no blue or yellow. That would explain the grouping, with the exception of the Hufflepuff Slytherin division."

It was now Scorpius's turn to give Casey a look. A long one. "You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. Anyway, I'm a mix of all four houses but I think I'd do best in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw because I have a Gifted IQ, right below Genius, and I'm, like, possibly the most loyal person you'll ever meet according to Adrianna. I think I'm more on the Ravenclaw side, though. Adrianna says I'm a hell of a lot smarter than I let on because I don't try hard enough. I think she's right."

"Who's Adrianna?"

Casey dropped her head slightly to the left as a sign to say, isn't that obvious? "My unidentical triplet sister."

"Who's the other triplet?"

"Peter, unidentical brother."

Scorpius frowned. "Exactly how big is your family?"

"Quite large. So many people."

Scorpius didn't answer to that.

Casey took a deep breath. "What about your family?"

"I'm an only child."

Casey didn't say anything more. She suddenly felt very tired. It was probably a week's worth of missed sleep finally catching up to her. "I'm gonna take a nap. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Don't try anything."

"Why would I?"

"Dunno. Some people are creeps like that."

Casey took off her black leather jacket and bunched it up, then put it down on the seat to use as a pillow. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep to the rhythmic whirr of the train's engine, and a slow beating that she felt only in her mind.

Casey's dream began with a voice speaking to her. She couldn't see anything; the view was pitch black. The voice said very mysterious things. It whispered around her, toying with her mind. She couldn't make out much, but she heard a few words.

_Stars fall to rivers, seasons twist and change_

_Strength comes in numbers, four cannot remain_

_Words, pictures, stories, that is how we know the past_

_Time twists, becomes the future, and the darkness strives to last._

Casey woke up when the train jolted forward. "Are we there yet?" she asked Scorpio, beginning to work out her dream.

"Yeah. I can see a sign that says Hogsmead Station. My dad told me that's where we get off."

"Oh, crap, I need to change. I'll be a few minutes." Casey ran back to her original compartment, threw the trunk on the ground, and hopped in. She tossed on her robes messily and brushed her hair for a few seconds, then ran back out and grabbed her trunk after closing it. She found Scorpius outside.

'We leave our stuff on the train," Scorpius told her. Casey nodded and threw the trunk back in the compartment.

"Well, aren't you just a darling little boy?" she said teasingly. Scorpius gave her a look, but he laughed along with her.


	2. Chapter Two: Arrival

**A/N - 10/20/14: Hello, there. I'm going to give you a forewarning-I'm not going to have that many Author's Notes in this fanfic. There will be a minimum of five books in this series, each entailing one year at Hogwarts in the lives of the Rivers family. I've had this family thought out for a long, long time. Casey Rivers was my first Harry Potter character. Then came Adrianna, then Peter, then Alexis, Foran, James, George,** **Sofia... It's like I've created my own little world. I will be doing a heck of a lot of editing to that prophecy. I think.**

**Well, obviously it was a prophecy. What did you think it was, a bright pink flying monkey?**

**I'm still working out the details. I know exactly how this series is going to end, though. It will be dramatic and it will make you cry, but you will absolutely love it if you like this series. I'm kinda sorta hoping this is my hit story if Gifted isn't, but, well, things happen. I could get famous for The Story of a Time Lord. I hope all of my stories are great, though.**

**I am working on a short fanfic, which is basically how the Battle of Hogwarts would have gone if I'd been there, and I may need a bit of help with canon responses. I'm not good at canon characters. Did you notice that I made the conversation with Hermione and Ron very short? That's because I don't fully understand most characters. Harry is one of the hardest to write, actually. But back to the point. You have every bit of permission to call me insane if you read it. Really. I'm being completely honest here.**

**11/6/14: OMIGOSH I'M SHOOO HAPPEEEHHY! I MADE ALL DISTRICT CHORUS! WHOOOO!**

Casey stuck with a large group of students who looked her age, staying close to Scorpius and Peter. Adrianna was nowhere to be seen**.** Casey kept flitting her eyes from head to head, searching for a hint of Adrianna's unique brownish colored hair, but she didn't see it. It was possible she had changed her appearance for the time being, to attract friends. Adrianna was a metamorphagus.  
>Casey had been the first person to find out. She'd seen Adrianna's hair turn a deep shade of red when she found that her favorite stuffed animal, a little chipmunk she had named Peek, disappeared at to the park. Some little kid must have stolen it.<br>Casey had pointed out the red hair and Lauren had smiled, realizing that one of her daughters had inherited her husband's traits. Dayton, their dad, had been so excited that he'd bought a color-changing cake to celebrate it.

Casey sighed, remembering that moment. It made her think of the time she had discovered that she was a Parselmouth. She turned her head slightly towards the right to look at Scorpius. "Do you speak Parseltounge?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I wish."

"Well, I do."

Scorpius's mouth opened, as if he was going to say something, but it stopped and hung there. His eyes grew big. Casey nodded.

He closed his mouth, then opened it again and said, "H-how? Are yo-your parents... parselmouths?"

Casey closed her eyes for a few seconds and gently shook her head. "No."

"But... that doesn't make any sense. How do _you_ know Parseltounge?"

"I-wait, are those the boats?" Casey didn't really feel like explaining. It was a long story.

He nodded. "How about we get in the same one? You can get your relatives or whatever to join us."

She shrugged. "Sure."

Casey poked Peter's shoulder. "Boat on the far right." He nodded.

The girl who was right next to him nodded, but she put a finger to her lips. "It's me. Adrianna. I'm gonna surprise some of the teachers." Casey nodded and smiled. That was just like Adrianna. Her sister was now sporting thin red hair swept off to the side and kind blue eyes.

The four of them ran for the last boat and quickly climbed in. Peter and Scorpius were the first to grab for the oars. Adrianna smiled. "Looks who's acting manly." Peter rolled his eyes and sat down, while Scorpius mimed putting his head in his hands.

Casey laughed at them.

Scorpius sighed in defeat. "You girls never make sense."

Peter nodded. "Agreed. I'm Peter, by the way. You?"

"Scorpius. What about you? Are you my newfound ginger friend's sister?" He directed this at Adrianna.

Adrianna shrugged. "Yes, I am. The name's Adrianna. I think it's clear you and Casey have met."

Casey smiled. "Obviously. He didn't ask me my name, plus he referred to me as his 'newfound ginger friend.'" She paused for a few seconds. "I already told him that we're triplets. I think he was just clarifying that you guys are my siblings and not some other people."

Scorpius didn't say anything, but they were all smart enough to figure out what he'd meant.

Adrianna volunteered to hold the lantern for them, so Casey basically sat there, unable to contribute to the group effort. She offered to switch out with one of the boys, but they insisted on rowing the whole time, so instead she watched the ripples made from the oars float across the lake.

The group reached the other side of the lake well before every other boat, with the one exception of the man who seemed to be leading them. "Is he a giant?" Adrianna had asked Scorpius.

"No, he's way too small! Besides, giants live in clans and don't really communicate with outsiders. It's more likely that he's half giant. In fact..." Scorpius threw his oar in the boat and climbed out. They had reached a stone platform at the end of a tunnel.

Casey and Adrianna carefully stepped onto the rock, knowing it could be unstable. After a few steps, Adrianna called out to Peter, "Come on. It's solid." The girls knew he could be very clumsy and were doing him a bit of a favor. He nodded and half stepped, half jumped out of the boat.

The large man called out to them, from the other side of the platform (it was quite large), "Wai' fer the others! We'll be goin' as a group."

And so they waited.

The break was only about five minutes, but it seemed like forever to Casey. She was very tempted to start saying, "Are we there yet?" but she restrained herself. She chose to instead practice correctly saying the incantations to every spell she knew of. That equated to all of the ones she remembered from Potter's biography.

Eventually, every first year made it across safely. The man (Casey had decided to refer to him as Bob) led them up through a stone passage, up a flight of stone stair, and finally to a pair of large wooden doors. "Everyone here? Are ya'all ready?" Most of the first years nodded or said yes, but a few didn't respond. One or two shrieked, "YES!" but it wasn't anyone Casey had ever seen.

Bob nodded in recognition and knocked hard on one large door. There was a small popping sound, and the doors flung open to reveal a large hallway-with a short wizard brandishing a green hat and a very long and white beard standing right in the middle.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said the man, in a strangely high voice. "I'll lead them on from here. Now, follow me!"

Scorpious nodded beside her, as if confirming his thoughts. "Yup, that's Rubeus Hagrid. He's the Hogwarts gamekeeper. My father warns me about him.. I wonder why?" He frowned. "He seems like a kind enough bloke."

Every first year crowded through the entrance and followed the man. He led them across the stone clad floor, past a breathtaking marble staircase, and all the way to the far end of the hall. He turned around and said, "Stop! Right here will do. I have some information for you, before you can be sorted."

Listening intently, the students stopped their chatter and turned towards him. He began quickly. "Welcome, young first years, to Hogwarts! In a few minutes we will begin the start-of-term feast. However, before that can happen, you little students need to be sorted!" There was some murmuring to be heard at this statement. "Silence, please."

He continued on. "There are four houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, in no particular order. I'd like all of you to forget any rumors or prejudice you have heard about any house and keep your thoughts to yourself. Each house is great in its own way, and you must realize that. A house is like a family. Acheivements and triumphs earn you points, and rulebreaking will cause you to lose points. At the end of each year the house with the most points wins the house cup-a great honor, I might add. Do try your best to be of a great help to your house."

"Now, in just a few minutes, you will be sorted. Take that time to straighten up yourselves so that you might appear presentable. I will return when we are ready, and I expect that you will keep quiet." The professor left the group at that time.

Of course, as soon as he was out of site, ninety percent of the first years started yapping again.

Casey smoothed the wrinkles out of her robes and pulled back her ginger hair. She looked at Adrianna. "Hairbrush?" Adrianna shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll just have to deal without it."

Casey wondered how they would get sorted. Was it a test? A competition? Did you have to fill out a form or something? Her mother had refused to tell her or any of her siblings. She told them it was their job to find out, and that she didn't want to be the one to ruin the surprise. Their father had immediately agreed.

Instead of jumping like she usually did, Casey stood quite still when she heard someone shriek. Her eyes had been shut and she hadn't really realized it. She opened her eyes and almost shrieked herself when she saw the pale white and grey figures gliding around the hall and appearing out of the walls. "What the-"

She stopped herself from saying something stupid. Of _course _there'd be ghosts at Hogwarts! How could she be stupid enough to not realize that? She smacked herself in the head with her right hand. "Stupid Casey."

The first years immediately resumed their talking (which had ceased for a moment) but it was even louder now. The little man, the professor that had led them over to their current position, returned.

"I thought I asked you to wait quietly," he said. It was barely audible over the chatter.

"I said, quiet!" This was a little bit louder.

The first years quieted down a little, but more than half of them were still talking.

Casey rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and shouted, "Shut it!" _That _silenced them, but of course everyone started staring at her instead. "Hey, don't look at me! Look at the teacher guy!"

Professor Flitwick mouthed a quick thank you to her and said, "For reference, my name is Professor Flitwick, and if you don't mind, we are ready to sort you little youngsters! Follow me, and this time, keep quiet."

There was not a single word whispered until they reached a pair of closed doors, Flitwick pushed them open and led the group into a large hall. "This is the Great Hall," Scorpius told Casey.

Casey wasn't really paying attention to anything. She was gawking at the ceiling, amazed at its display of the stars and galaxies above, millions of light years away. Casey was obsessed with outer space and anything related. She'd even convinced her parents to let her bring her Celestron AstroMaster 130 telescope with her, on very specific conditions:

1. She wouldn't break it.

2. If she broke it, she'd be paying for a new one.

3. She wasn't to use it until her homework was finished.

4. She would NOT let anyone else touch it unless they had read the instruction manual, listened to others, were trustworthy, and were careful with delicate objects.

5. She would not let any teachers know of its existence, and very, VERY few students.

Casey felt a pinch on her arm. "Come on!" Scorpius tugged the sleeve of her robe. "I'd prefer not to fall behind." Casey had stopped to stare at the ceiling.

They recommenced their slow progress down the hall.


End file.
